


Newshawks

by TroubleScout



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica and Logan are rival reporters in the big city. A drabble originally posted for a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newshawks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghostcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostcat/gifts).



> Tumblr prompt:  
>  _1) Give me a pairing._  
>  _2) Give me an AU setting._  
>  _3) I will write you a six-sentence fic._
> 
> Ghostcat3000 asked:  
>  _Muahahaha. You asked for it. Okay: LoVe (like, duh), rival investigative reporters_  
>  _at a big city paper (NY, Chicago, DC, LA, whatevs, you pick), GO!_
> 
> Technically this was my very-very first fic published for this fandom.

Logan arrives at the scene of the crime with a crisp hundred dollar bill tucked between his forefingers for his favorite loose lipped L.E.O., but as his luck would have it, Veronica’s already there greasing more than his palm with doe-eyed eyelash batting, a cunning smile and rapier wit so slick, he can’t help but admire her moxie.

His Echolls moniker and affluence may give him undeniable bluster in this town, but she’s the police chief’s daughter and one of her more substantial assets is the uncanny ability to milk the poor P.D. palookas (who’ve been staring at her ass since before she was legal) for all they’re worth - no monetary effort required.

While she’s busy outwitting the witless, he takes another tack; unleashing his own considerable charms on the newly grieving widow until he catches sight of Veronica grimacing at his tactics through the front parlor window, a flush rising in her cheeks.

Turn about is fair play with them until it’s not.

Back at work, they share an office and the clacking of keys volley between them as tersely as the venomous digs.

They’ve been in direct competition for bylines 6 months now, and when they aren’t cutting each other off at the knees for a scoop, they seem to be on their knees under each other’s desks in the pre-dawn hours before press.

It’s been a good 6 months.


End file.
